Sidon prueba
by lixaokasan
Summary: solo es una muestra, una prueba, es mi primera vez y se que mi gramatica es pesima pero les juro que he echo lo mejor que puedo, apreciaria mucho que me ayudaran con eso de verdad quiero aprender.


Dia 2

Anoche cenamos algo que jamás había probado, fue un guisado de pescado con hongos que me lleno de energía, sentí que podía salir corriendo! pero solo pude dar unos cuantos pasos por el lugar, Asa se quedó sorprendida, dice que me estoy recuperando mucho más rápido de lo que ella pensaba, a la hora de dormir me dio mucha pena ver cómo debía dormir en el sillón, pienso en decirle que durmiera conmigo esta noche pero creo que eso sonaría algo mal... o no?

Después de desayunar saldremos a caminar un poco más afuera aparentemente también tengo mi aleta izquierda lastimada :/ que suerte la mía...Asa dijo que sería buena idea ir a unos manantiales termales que estaban cerca para comenzar a ejercitarme un poco ya más tarde escribiré que tal nos fue.

Fuimos a los manantiales y ella me ayudó a entrar en el agua tibia se sentía increíble,

-voy a cambiarme ahora regreso- me dijo Asa mientras caminaba hacia un montón de rocas. Todavía no puedo creer que alguien que no me conoce me haya cuidado por tanto tiempo, supongo que tengo suerte de que me encontrara, sus cuidados me recuerdan a mama, siempre tan atenta y sonriente…. imagino lo difícil que debió ser haberme cargado desde la orilla hasta su cabaña, es más fuerte de lo que parece…mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir un salpicón de agua, Asa decidió tirarse un clavado mientras me miraba distraído,

-ven Sidón! Necesito que entres más profundo para así estar a la misma altura y ayudarte a ejercitar tu brazo- hago tal cual me dice, al estar yo entrando al agua, veo como ella poco a poco va saliendo del manantial para sentarse en la orilla y simplemente yo no… no puedo dejar de verla, su cabello dorado y suelto cayendo hasta su cintura, su traje de baño resalta partes de su cuerpo que antes no había notado… sus ojos más azules que nunca…

-perfecto! … estas bien? Nervioso acaso?- yo solo me sonrojo y no se qué decir

–no te preocupes no tiene tanto que dejaste de mover el brazo, no dolerá tanto, por eso es mejor ejercitarlo a tiempo y creo que es el momento…-

-no es eso…- la interrumpo, -entonces que pasa?-

-am pues, tu ropa…-

-que tiene? no te gusta? Nunca habías visto a una hyliana en traje de baño o qué?-

-No con tan poca..-

-jajaja que? Pero si ustedes andan desnudos todo el tiempo! Solo usan adornos o armadura para proteger, lo que supongo son sus partes más vitales-

-pero no es lo mismo! Adema nuestra piel externa no está exponiendo nuestras partes privadas, es como si fuera ropa cubriendo nuestro cuerpo-

-en serio?, wow entonces ustedes pueden quitarse su piel?-

-solo como recorrerla en partes… como si fuera ropa-

-me tienes que contar más de eso, hasta ahora no hay registro de la anatomía zora, y si lo había seguro se destruyó en el cataclismo, su tribu es un poco cerrada y hay poca información respecto a esos temas, dime como es que se reproducen?-

-….-

-acaso copulan o solo fertilizan los huevo de la chicas zora como lo peces? Y donde no tienen aparato reproductor visible, a eso te refieres con que recorren la piel en ciertas partes? Seria fascinante verlo!-

-quieres verlo?, pero no quiero que te asustes no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.- me pongo algo serio para ver cómo responde jaja ;p

-acostumbrada?-

-claro, mi "parte privada" no es como la de los hylianos sabes, no somos tan diminutos-

-….- ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa y creo que empieza a darse cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo en términos sociales no científicos

-ahhh yo lo siento n-no era mi intención es que yo- jajaja ella no encuentra que decir y se pone toda roja, me doy cuenta de lo linda que es cuando se sonroja.

-que bruta soy lo siento de vdd, vamos con tus ejercicios te parece?-

poco a poco fue regresando su color original, pero yo no podía dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima ni de sentir nervios cada vez que tomaba mi mano, claro no deje que se diera cuenta… ahora ya es de noche se mira muy cansada, después de todo es ella la que sale a buscar comida y encima me cuida, creo que yo debería dormir en ese sillón esta noche espero no romperlo….


End file.
